Arc on the Horizon
by D.C Draco
Summary: Jaune Arc fresh graduate of Beacon Naval Academy, has been assigned to Juniper Island. The fore front in the battle against the Abyss. What can one man do against an enemy that has been around for more than a Hundred years? Quite a lot actually. Join Jaune and his crew as they battle away against dark abyss and monster and the occasional Nora. Jaune X Weiss
1. A Knight's Journal

**AN: Shameless release of a third fic even thought I already have 2 other fics running! Im an Idiot but what else is new. This is a new Xover I have that been rattling my brain since I wrote and stop writting that one KanColle Fic I have. Anyway This is set in Remnant where the Abyssals replace the Grimm as the treat to humanity. hey they have almost similiar traits if you look carefully.**

 **Anyway Enjoy this FanFic and the Holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Kantai Collection belongs to Kadokawa**

Beta: ArchAIngel

* * *

Arc of the Horizon: A Knight's Journal

11th day of Spring in the Year 20XX

Well, to be honest, I only took up this Journal as a suggestion by my mentor and commander... might as well give it a try.

So where should I start? Oh right, my name. Commander Jaune Arc of the Vale Naval Command. One of the few graduates of Beacon Naval Academy's Special Officer Course. As well as the new Commander assigned to the first ever man-made Island Naval Base, called Juniper Island. Located between the continent Sanus, and the Unexplored and dangerous continent called Grimm...or at least that's what I called it.

The only son out of eight children... yes I have seven sisters, I joke you not. Son to Admiral Jack Arc and 1st Lt. Marie Arc... I guess that's about it really.

And to begin my first day of being in-charge of a base near the middle of nowhere. It was just a regular day really... Just me, being me on a Bullhead alone...dealing with the Arc family curse.

Okay, it was anything but ordinary.

Vomiting upon arrival isn't really the best first impression. Especially in front of a cute girl...or ship girl(heh, they do tend towards the attractive, don't they?). I still wonder why I get easily motion sick from those sorry excuses of a flying death trap called bullheads and not on ships.

After the embarrassing debacle and a secret agreement not to speak of this again, we introduce ourselves. Name ship of the Fubuki-class Destroyer Fubuki, my starter ship girl for my duration as Commander here. In a word plain, that's just it, she just looks utterly plain, yet at the same time she has this aura around her that screams she's special. Green eyes and black hair, with almost pale skin, and dresses in a plain white with blue sailor uniform and blue skirt, she is the epitome of a plain girl. She also like to cheer "Ganbarimasu" a lot often... must be a verbal tic of hers.

After our introduction, she gave me a tour of the base, as well as the rest of the officers and ship girls that are already stationed on the island. First on the list, The Training Field.

A good walk from the Landing Platform was all it took to reach the training field...well, training area. Unlike the bases on the main land where you have a very huge pool for ship girls to train, we use the sea as our playground. There I met two other women. Lt. Pyrrha Nikos, Instructor for Ship girls in land combat and the Katori-class Training Cruiser Kashima.

Angels...well Valkyries if I wanna be specific about it. These two are too kind to exist that I dumbly had to asked them if I was in heaven...and the way they laugh it was like heaven singing...okay that was me being dramatic but seriously for people like them to be under my command it's a blessing...especially after I went to Engineering. Unlike the peace at the Training Area, Engineering was a busy place. Fairies running around carrying materials ten times their size,(*snrk*) others doing maintenance on weapons and so on. Apparently one of two available dry docks where Ship girl construction was being use...Who ordered the construction when I just got here?

There, in all the hassle and bustle, I met my Chief Engineer Nora Valkyrie. There are many thing to describe the girl, sane isn't one of them. Cheerful? Quite so. Energetic? Like you wouldn't believe. Sane? Ha, I don't think sanity is in her dictionary. Our first meeting was how I came to that conclusion, she jumped down from the second floor railings and did a super hero landing(which was awesome) and proceeded to introduce herself as if it was nothing, all the while carrying a warhammer that can be a grenade launcher, her pet project apparently. Now I know why I have Pyrrha, she balances Nora's eccentric personality.

Along with her was the Repair Ship Akashi who is in-charge for Ship girls health and maintenance. She gave me the basic run down on the things I need to know as the commander of the base. Resource for building/maintenance ships and weapons, Dry Docks and Repair Docks. The last two only had two slots each but can be expanded in time... Well at least I know where my first pay check will go to.

After that I ask for the current resources the base has. Which Akashi reluctantly gave to me...with good reason. I had to double take on the resource count...three times, had to look back and forth between the embarrassed Akashi, the slightly guilty Nora, and the currently in-use dry dock. Apparently Nora decided to surprise me with a Battleship, so she secretly ordered the fairies to construct one and Akashi was too late to stop her... Surprise? Yes, but not the surprise Nora was expecting.

I had the tour cut short and decided to call all staff to the conference room ,to which Fubuki gladly guided me. There I met my final officer, Lt. Ren Lie my Communications and Intelligence Officer and his assistant the Ooyodo-class Light Cruiser Ooyodo. We gave each other a curt nod before the rest of the officers arrived, Nora and Akashi were close behind me, then followed by Pyrrha and Kashima.

I told them what had happened and to my surprise they only just sighed, apparently Nora's antics are too common to them and too use to it that they knew how to deal with it… take a deep breath and move on.

While the Battleship will take six months to complete Akashi offered to accelerate the construction so that it can be finished by the end of the week. While Ren can send a request form to HQ and ask for additional resources, which should also reach the base by the end of the week as well. With the shortage solved, I might as well request HQ to expand both dry docks and repair docks to full capacity. If this is what my stay here will be like, might as well prepare for the worst...Nora or Enemy alike.

I also asked how long a construction for a Destroyer will take and Akashi said it would take at most a week to finish one but if I request for accelerated construction, if I order one today with the only available dry dock it'll take until tomorrow morning so I ordered two constructions for Destroyers to happen one after the other. Sure, it will hurt what remaining resources I have, but since we are ordering more resources within the week rather than wait for the monthly delivery and expeditions are out of the question, I might as well use my savings I had stored in my account.

I could feel my wallet screaming in agony right now as I fill out all the paper work need for the request we will do.

I am not regretting writing this out, it kinda relieves quite a few stresses. I just pray no one will know this exists...MOST especially Nora.

Jaune Arc writing off.

* * *

 **AN: Yes I know, its another Older Jaune Fic. Its a running theme on my stories. Older and more Mature Jaune. Don't worry about that I swear people have already told me that I still keep my Jaune in character... most of the time. Joke. To those unfamiliar with the names of the girls of Kantai Collection. There's a wiki page about them or do you want me to describe them as an addednum in my AN let me hear your thoughts!**

 **Anyway Read and Review and Happy Holidays**


	2. Snow Angel's Journal

**AN: Welcome one and all to the latest chapter of Arc of the Horizon! Not much to say other than a very short chapter this one. Don't worry action literally picks up next chapter. That I promise you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All right belong to their respective owners, KanColle to Kadokawa and RWBY to RoosterTeeth.**

Arc of the Horizon: Snow Angel's Journal

14th day of Spring Year 20XX

Journal Entry No. 120

Commander Weiss Schnee of Patch Island Naval Base's Supply Division.

Forgive me for not being able to write these past few days. An order came through about an urgent supply request from the newly established Juniper Island, and it had sent my Division into a frenzied state. Trying to fulfill the request in such a short time was almost an impossible feat... almost. But with my crew, such tasks were a daily routine for us now, but it still sent most of my men into the sick bay from stress and fatigue from the sheer size of the supplies we had to carry this time, others had to take a day off to get away from the hustle and bustle.

After the days spent gathering and loading the supplies, we immediately sortied without further delay... at least that was what I thought. Apparently with most of my crew sick or on leave, I had to request the other divisions for men to go with me on this delivery, thankfully they had men to spare, sadly it had to be them.

Ruby Rose, a child in an adults body. Don't get me wrong, Ruby is one of the best engineers in Patch but... she has a tendency to go overboard when it comes to shipgirls or anything related to them. I had the displeasure to work with her once, awkward and shy from the start but once you get her to talk...well, good luck stopping her. Despite all this, she has shown on more than one occasion that she can be mature and is unafraid to say what she thinks. I respect that part of her.

Also, tolerating her presence doesn't mean we are friends! I respect her in her field of expertise...grudgingly so.

Sadly Ruby comes with a package... Yang Xiao Long, brute at worst, wild party girl at best. Ruby's half-sister and guardian, where Ruby goes Yang is soon to follow. It would have been fine if her job was to watch over Ruby but no... she also love to tease/torture me to no ends. Yang, for her part, is a combat specialist against threats that are more human in nature, Abyssals aren't the only threat to humanity around...sadly, not many of us realize that, or choose to ignore it. Ignorance is bliss and all that. This isn't the thing I hate her for most though, far from it. It's her jokes that I hate most, bad puns that can literally make you hurl, I saw a guy who, after hearing one of her jokes, ran straight to the nearest bin and vomited his lunch. Even Ruby can make a decent joke once or twice, but Yang? You must have a poor sense of humor to genuinely laugh at her godforsaken puns.

I could even make better jokes than her! Read this: If Ruby is the joke then Yang is the _Punch_ line!

...

I am thankful this won't leave the confines of my room.

The last member of my skeleton crew for this mission is Blake Belledonna, the newest member of Patch's Communication and Intelligence Division. Silent, and keeps to herself most of the time. I don't know much about her, only that she loves to read books and eats tuna all the time, she is also frank and direct(straight) to the point. At least she isn't safe from Yang's verbal torture.

Along with them, Vice-Admiral Qrow Branwen(Ruby and Yang's Uncle) and Vice-Admiral Winter Schnee(My elder sister) assigned a fleet of shipgirls to escort me and my ship, The Myrtenaster. Light Aircraft Carriers Zuihou and Ryuujou are here to act as my scouts, the Light Cruiser Yuubari is here to act as my ASW ship, and finally the Destroyers, who are the Akatsuki-class Akatsuki, the Hatsuharu-class Hatsuharu, and the Yuugumo-class Naganami are here as close escorts.

With this crew, a few months' worth of supplies and building materials, my fleet of shipgirls and a company of fairies, we head out to Juniper Island at the crack of dawn tomorrow.

Commander Schnee Logging Off.

 **AN: I did say this was going to be a short chapter. Also should I begin describing the Shipgirls after the AN or should I put it in the Story proper? Please leave a Review on your thought!**

 **Also I have been rather busy these past months as well as the coming months ahead since I am currently making a indi VN as a college Project of mine so expect the all of my updates be a bit behind, maybe by the end of the months. Will try to update each story on different weeks rather than dump them all at the end of the months. I'll just see where this goes then decided. No promises thought.**


End file.
